Author's Imagination Room (UtaPri)
by Renma Aichiko
Summary: Keributan para karakter UtaPri dibalik pekerjaan mereka dalam fanfikisi buatan Renma Aichiko. / Special fic yang hanya update dalam waktu tertentu. / Kumpulan chapter yang berbeda cerita dalam seri yang sama. / Chap. 1: 1st Anniversary.


**[AUTHOR'S IMAGINATION ROOM]  
**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama © to Broccoli**

 **Author's Imagination Room © to Renma Aichiko  
**

 **CAST**

 **Shining Agency All Star  
**

 **WARNING**

 **AU, Authorfic  
**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berambut lurus panjang dengan poni itu baru saja menyelesaikan tulisannya. Dia menatap layar laptopnya sambil senyum-senyum. Di sampingnya, Tokiya menatapnya jengah. Tanpa dia sadari, sudah berdiri satu orang lagi di belakang Tokiya yang menatap sebal padanya. Bedanya, pemuda ini memiliki kesan angkuh. Camus namanya. Tapi, gadis itu tidak sadar karena terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Membuat kedua pemuda itu semakin jengah karena diabaikan.

"Oi, rakyat jelata!"

Panggilan -atau hinaan? itu sukses membuat si gadis menoleh. Dengan wajah-tak-bersalah dia tersenyum. "Hm?" Sedetik kemudian dia kembali senyum-senyum sambil terkekeh menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya. Tapi, akhirnya dia kembali lagi pada laptopnya. "Jadi, ada apa kalian ke sini?"

"Aichiko-san, sudah satu tahun sejak _Only Me_ dipublikasi tapi aku masih belum mendapatkan peran," ujar Tokiya.

"Aku juga," timpal Camus. "Pada bagian _cast_ kau menulis STARISH Member dan Quartet Night Member, kan? Tapi, setahun ini kami berdua tidak memerankan apapun."

Renma menoleh pada keduanya. "Oh, itu? Kamu karakter favoritku, lho, Tokiya. Kamu pasti nanti main, kok, di _Only Me_. Meskipun di awal aku juga bingung mau kasih kamu peran apa. Camus... sebenarnya sejak awal aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran mau kasih peran apa buat kamu. Tapi, ada kok. Aku sudah punya rencana juga buat kamu."

Perkataan Renma membuat Camus berdecih sebal. "Kapan? Kapan kami akan mulai bergabung di _Only Me_? Bulan ini sudah masuk _chapter_ 11 dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan kami!"

"Tenang saja. Reiji dan Ai juga belum muncul."

"Tapi Kotobuki-senpai dan Mikaze-senpai sudah dipastikan kemunculannya. Waktu itu kau pernah menuliskannya di bagian _cast_ pada beberapa _chapter_ awal, kan?" Tokiya mengingatkan. "Dan beberapa waktu lalu kau menghapus keterangan peran mereka. Padahal, sudah ada pembaca yang penasaran karena keterangan peran mereka agak berbeda. Siapa orang itu?" Tokiya berusaha mengingat salah satu pembaca yang pernah me- _review_ _Only Me_.

"Habis, kurasa kemunculan Reiji dan Ai masih terlalu lama saat itu. Jadi, sebaiknya keterangan peran mereka kuhapus. Aku akan menulisnya lagi ketika kemunculan mereka sudah dekat. Lagi pula, aku kan sudah menulis STARISH Member dan Quartet Night Member pada _cast-_ nya. Jadi kalian juga pasti muncul, kok." Renma menanggapi dua pemuda berwajah tidak-ramah-lingkungan itu dengan santai. "Lagipula Camus, kamu, kan sudah tampil di _Kuno!_. Meski hanya _one shoot_ , tidak buruk, kok."

"Huh, peran menjadi ayah," gumam Camus.

"Biar begitu pun ada pembaca yang mengatakan kalau kamu cocok," Renma menyeruput teh dalam mug yang disediakannya di mejanya.

Kemudian, suara gaduh terdengar dari luar ruangan itu. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang dan disusul seorang lagi tampak di ambang pintu.

" _Aaaaauuuthooorr-chan!"_ Reiji menghambur masuk. "Aku tidak lama lagi sepertinya akan mulai bermain di _Only Me_ , ya? Aku suka sekali peranku di sini, _Author-chan_!" ujar Reiji girang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kertas."

"Apa itu, Kotobuki-senpai?" tanya Tokiya.

"Naskah skenario." Reiji mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hei, pendek. Kenapa peranku harus pe-" Sebelum Ai sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Renma yang tentu saja lebih pendek dari Syo itu langsung menerjangnya untuk menutup mulut pemuda berwajah datar itu. Mereka terhempas ke ranjang.

"Jangan katakan apapun tentang peranmu di _Only Me_ , oke? Kamu belum muncul. Kalau kamu mau bertanya, lakukan itu secara pribadi denganku. Mengerti?"

Ai hanya mengangguk pasrah. Setelah itu baru Renma melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Ai. Keduanya pun bangkit.

Karena tehnya sudah hampir habis, Renma memutuskan untuk membuatnya lagi. "Ramai sekali di sini, _huft,_ " gumamnya sambil berjalan ke luar kamar. Dari arah berlawanan, ada yang berlarian dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Aichiko-saaaaaaaaaan!" pekik Syo. Dia menggerutu tidak jelas. "Bagaimana kau bisa lakukan itu?! Hah?! Bagaimana, bagaimana bisaaaaa?!" Syo mulai menjambak-jambak topinya.

"Syo-chaann~ Syo-chan tenanglah." Natsuki datang untuk menenangkan Syo.

"APA-APAAN?!" Teriakan Syo sukses membuat orang-orang yang berada di kamar Renma menutup telinganya. "Oi, Natsuki, tidakkah kau sadar _Only Me_ banyak menguntungkan Ren?! Sangat banyak menguntungkan Ren! Dia menyentuh-nyentuh Haruka!"

"Karena memang hanya aku yang pantas mendapat peran itu," suara _manly_ milik Ren terdengar. Dia datang dari belakang Renma.

Tanpa merespon Syo, Renma hanya menyesap teh yang tersisa di dalam _mug_.

"Peran adik itu sangat pas untuk Syo-chan! Syo-chan _kawaii_! Kerja bagus Renma-chan!"

"Menyingkir dariku!" Syo mendorong Natsuki agar tidak memeluknya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya," ujar Ren.

Ketika menuruni anak tangga, Renma melihat Tomochika, Haruka, Cecil, Ranmaru, dan Otoya sedang bercengkrama di sofa ruang tengah.

Tomochika menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan suatu grafik batang. "Huaaaahhh..." dia menghembuskan napas sambil menghempaskan tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel ke pangkuannya. "Tidak ada perkembangan berarti pada _Kuno!_ Sudah 9 bulan sejak publikasi, tapi baru 74 _views_ dan hanya 1 _review_. Dan parahnya lagi _traffic graph_ menunjukkan bulan ini belum ada satu orang pun yang membacanya Huaaaa... bagaimana? Padahal itu debut pertamaku sebagai peran utama wanitanya."

"Tapi sudah ada 3 orang yang menjadikannya favorit. Itu tidak terlalu buruk, Tomo-chan," hibur Haruka.

" _Kuno!_ hanya _one-shoot_ , sekali baca selesai. Berbeda dengan _Only Me_ yang _multi chapter,_ pembaca bisa berlama-lama mengikuti ceritanya," komentar Cecil.

"Hn, tapi ada beberapa _chapter_ yang tidak terlalu menampilkan aku, kau, dan Shinomiya. Terfokus pada Jinguji dan Nanami, _cih_ ," Ranmaru menambahkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-senpai. Aku dan Shibuya juga sering tidak tampil." Setelah mengatakan itu Otoya melihat Renma yang menuruni tangga. "Aichiko-san, kerja bagus sejauh ini. Aku penasaran dengan peranku selanjutnya!" Dia mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Masato mana?" Tanya Renma.

"Oh, Masa di dapur, sedang membuat teh dan kudapan."

Tepat setelah Otoya mengatakannya, Masato muncul dengan nampan berisi sepoci teh, beberapa cangkir yang ditumpuk, dan dua piring kudapan. "Aku membuat teh, kau mau?" tawarnya pada Renma.

"Kebetulan sekali aku baru kehabisan."

Setelah Masato menaruh nampan di meja ruang tengah, pemuda yang memakai _yukata_ itu menuangkan isi poci ke dalam _mug_ yang Renma bawa.

"Heee... Kau memasak, Masato? Harusnya aku saja. Renma-chan juga pasti akan suka!" Natsuki sudah berada di tangga bersama yang lainnya. Ia berkata dengan mata berbinar.

"Yang ada kau akan membunuhnya!" pekik Syo. "Masakanmu enak hanya dalam _Only Me_!"

"Huaaaaa peranku seburuk itu, ya?" Tomochika kembali mengeluh soal _Kuno!_. "Hijirikawa-san, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, pipi Masato bersemu merah karena teringat perannya dalam cerita itu. "Tidak terlalu berpengaruh untukku. Lagipula aku masih memiliki peran di _Only Me._ "

"Memangnya kenapa, sih?" Renma penasaran.

"Aichiko-san, sepertinya _Kuno!_ tidak terlalu banyak diminati," rengek Tomochika. "Kau tidak masalah dengan itu?"

Renma mengedik sambil meminum teh dari _mug-_ nya. "Aku hanya menulis apa yang ingin aku tulis. Diminati pembaca atau tidak, urusan kesekian. Yang penting aku melakukannya." Semua artis Shining Agency sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Mmm... _oishi, ne..._ " gumam Haruka yang menyicipi kudapan buatan Masato. Kemudian matanya terantuk pada Renma. " _Ne..._ Aichiko-san, sebenarnya berapa lama lagi aku harus memerankan peran itu di _Only Me_?"

"E?" Renma menoleh. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya enteng.

" _Ne,_ Aichiko-san, tidakkah ceritanya terlalu eksplisit dan berlebihan? Aku juga sebenarnya kurang setuju. Maksudnya, apa-apaan Haru-chan harus memerankan peran seperti itu? Seperti bukan dia saja," timpal Tomochika dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Kamu merasa terganggu, Haruka?" Renma beralih pada Haruka.

"Hee? Tid-tidak terlalu, Aichiko-san," jawab Haruka gugup.

" _Kohitsuji-chan_ hanya belum terbiasa," ujar Ren. Kemudian ia mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Haruka. "Kau masih harus banyak belajar menjadi dewasa agar terbiasa, _My Lady._ "

"Heee?" respon Haruka lugu seperti biasa.

"Profesional," Camus meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Kalau kau masih merasa terganggu dengan pekerjaan yang diberikan padamu, kau belum profesional. Kalian masih belum mampu menyaingi Quartet Night."

" _Ha-hai!_ Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi!" kata Haruka.

"Jadi, setelah ini apa rencanamu, Aichiko-san?" tanya Tokiya.

"Hmm... apa, ya? Aku masih akan fokus dulu untuk menyelesaikan _Only Me._ Begitu tamat, kurasa aku sudah memiliki cerita baru."

"Waahh... benarkah? Cerita seperti apa itu?" Otoya bersemangat.

"Rahasia," Renma menjulurkan lidah. "Pokoknya, aku sudah mendesain sebuah plot di sini," dia menunjuk kepalanya. "Aku juga sudah menentukan siapa saja pemainnya, peran utamanya, dan lain-lain. Tinggal eksekusi saja."

"Aku jadi penasaran! _Author-chan_ sepertinya punya kejutan untuk kita semua," seru Reiji.

Setelah mereka semua berbincang cukup lama sambil menikmati teh dan kudapan buatan Masato, Renma memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Di anak tangga ke tujuh dia berbalik melihat semuanya. "Nah, semuanya," dua kata itu sukses membuat para artis Shining melihat ke arahnya. "Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian selama setahun ini. _Otsukaresama deshita,_ " dia membungkukkan badan sedikit.

 _"OTSUKAREEEE~"_ balas para artis.

 _"Good job, My Girl!"_ tambah Reiji sambil mengacungkan jempol dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Aku juga akan lebih bekerja keras lagi! Karena itu, mohon bantuannya!"

"Mari bekerja sama untuk seterusnya, Aichiko-san!" seru Otoya.

Renma tersenyum, dia tidak menyangka dapat bekerja sama dengan artis-artis dari Shining Agency. Satu tahun sudah dia hidup dengan mereka dan sudah banyak keributan-keributan yang terjadi.

* * *

 **~Author's Imagination Room~**

* * *

Renma tersentak. Punggungnya terasa pegal-pegal, sepertinya lagi-lagi dia ketiduran di mejanya. Laptop masih menyala. Tapi jendela di sebelah kirinya memberi tahu bahwa matahari sudah datang lagi. Cepat-cepat ia melihat jam. Pukul 08.15 am. Dia mengucek kedua matanya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Sebuah kotak dus di pojok kamarnya menimbulkan suara gaduh dan bergerak-gerak. Tertulis di kotak itu: UtaPri Characters Box. Renma menghampiri kotak dus berwarna cokelat itu dan membukanya.

Masato -dalam bentuk _chibi_ melompat keluar. Renma masih mengucek matanya. "Ada apa, Masato?"

"Apa? Aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Setelah mengatakannya, Masato yang mengenakan baju kebesarannya ( _yukata_ ), segera berlalu.

"Mm... baiklah." Renma kembali ke mejanya.

Selagi Renma berkutat dengan laptopnya, satu per satu karakter keluar dari kotak tersebut dan berubah ke ukuran normal dalam waktu 18 menit.

Dan, keributan-keributan terus terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= 1st Anniversary =  
**

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **GOD**

 **Fujoshi janai desu yo ne**

 **Haru Kirie**

 **Hime Hasukawa**

 **MizuReii**

 **airaku**

 **c4m3li4**

 **Riren18**

 **All Followers**

 **All Favoriters**

 **AND ALL READERS**

 **for reading, waiting, and support my fanfic during this one year :)**


End file.
